somehow, somewhat and anyway
by Seneti
Summary: Two girls on the train talking about the earthquakes and some of the Seals. Please tell me if the rating or anything else is wrong with the fanficiton.


Somehow, somewhat and anyway  
  
Summary: Two girls on a train talk about the earthquakes and some of the Seals.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc.  
  
A.N.: This story came into my head, while I was on the train to my youth hostel three weeks ago. Don't count spelling or grammar mistakes – I'm still German.

Damaged buildings rushed past her, causing a numb pain in her head. She knew all of Tokyo and it's streets and couldn't believe what she saw here.

The girl leaning against her right shoulder stirred a bit, then woke up from her sleep. Rubbing her head she got up and stretched trying to keep the balance. She had taken the train long enough to know how to stand straight during the drive.  
  
"You look sad." She sat down and gave her friend a puzzled look, but could only make out a slight sigh that came out of the girl's mouth. "I can't believe that this is Tokyo anymore."Her answer sounded cold and emotionless. "What do you think, Aino? Why are there so many earthquakes recently?"  
  
The train passed something that once must have been a shopping mall, but now laid shattered. A few dark figures sneaked through the debris, catching things the girls couldn't recognize within the short time. Aino shrugged, then leaned over to the window, so her face was next to the one of her friend. "I don't know. Why do you ask, Koharu? What do you think?"  
  
She sighed again. "I guess it has something to do with that new students at our school." Aino blinked once, then blinked again, slowly focusing the fallen skyscrapers again. "You mean the four living with Imonoyama-san?" Koharu nodded, then turned to look at her friend again. "Since they are at our school the number of earthquakes has risen constantly – you can't tell me there's no connection."  
  
Aino leaned back against her seat. "If it is that way, do you have any idea of how they influence the earthquakes? I mean, how can a normal human being have something to do with that?"  
  
"I don't know." Koharu shrugged. "But I'm sure that there is a connection. I don't trust those for anyway. Just take that girl of our class, who thinks she had a dog sitting next to her all the time. "  
  
"Yuzuriha Nekoi. "  
  
"Yeah!" The strange undertone of her voice made Aino giggle a bit. "You don't like her, huh?" Koharu stared at her, with an expression in her eyes, that would have killed anyone else, but it only caused a shiver running down Aino's spine. "Well, I don't like her, either."  
  
Koharu let out a little sigh, then focused the fallen skyscrapers again. "Remember that earthquake in Shinjuku?" Aino nodded. "You think it has something to do with her?"  
  
"I saw her there, when the earthquake started and everyone ran away. She almost crashed into me, but I don't think she really recognized me between all the screaming people. And in contrast to them..." She turned to Aino again, eyes narrowed. "She didn't run away, but to the centre of the earthquake. What makes someone run into such a danger? She didn't look like she was searching for someone she had lost."  
  
The two girls looked at each other, silent, almost no expressions on their faces, like every feeling of life had vanished.  
  
"Then we've got that funny guy who always tries to date that ice-queen-girl of his class."  
  
"Sorata Arishugawa and Arashi Kishu?"  
  
"You know a lot about them, Aino..." Koharu grinned. "Well, there are enough guys in every grade who try to date her, but fail."  
  
"That's why I don't trust her." Koharu added. "She never talks to anyone, if she doesn't have to. Seems like she is living in a completely different world. The only people she joins sometimes are Nekoi and the two boys living with Imonoyama-san. And they are kind of suspicious to me, too."  
  
"But why?" Aino got up again and took the opportunity to stretch. "Arishugawa-kun seems kind of normal to me."  
  
"Kind of?" Koharu returned grinning again. "Have you ever talked to him about the earthquakes? And besides, he seems to be firm friends with Nekoi."  
  
"I know." Aino fell back into her seat and sighed slightly. "But that second boy, Kamui Shiro..." Koharu gave her a strange look, mixed of surprise and suspect. "He's so cute and just a year older than we are." Aino's eyes lit up a bit, before she closed them for a few seconds. "I wonder if he really belongs to the other freaks he lives with."  
  
"Don't expect him to be something different!" Koharu's dark eyes focused the debris again, although she gave a lot of sideways glances to her friend. She looked horrible – her face pale from shock and her eyes slowly filling up with tears. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him. You really shouldn't have a crush on such a freak."  
  
"I'm sorry, Aino-kun." A familiar voice startled them both and big ocean- blue eyes looked down at the two girls. "What do you want, Nekoi?" Koharu returned angrily, finally facing the girl's eyes. "Oh nothing, Koharu-kun!" Yuzuriha answered in a dangerous tone. "I just wanted to tell Aino that Kamui has already found his true love long ago." The train stopped at a station in Ichigaya. "Oh, and besides..." Yuzuriha turned to Koharu for a last time, before she finally left the train. "You should never tell a friend not to have a crush on someone. We can't choose the one we truly love."  
  
Fin

A.N.: Thanks again to Takako-san and omasuoniwabanshi for reviewing my stories! Sorry to all the others who expected that fanfiction to be free of my Kusanagi-Yuzuriha-obsession. Next story will be about two other characters, I swear! 


End file.
